


Si Severus m'était chanté

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-07
Updated: 2002-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un peu de poésie. Inspiré par 93 de Victor Hugo, un piano mal accordé, et bien sur Professeur Rogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Severus m'était chanté

Cet air qui sonne juste, joué sur un piano faux  
Dont la sourdine persiste, embrumant les échos,  
Est un chant patriotique de douleur, de sanglots;  
Une tremblante ébauche assurée ou flottent des mots.

C'est une vie qui est jouée là. Doux et dur mêlés.  
C'est un air de tendresse, sombre, noire et cachée;  
Effrayant, un air de bravoure au chant désespéré,  
Fatal, un air de droiture, martial mais brisé.

Sa musique est lourde et grave, pleine d'accords perdus,  
Complainte de nuits longues coupée de sanglots rompus.  
Si le glas parfois tinte, tout espoir n'est pas vaincu

Car dans ce bruit de vision apparaît redoutable,  
D'ombre masqué, musique au caractère indomptable,  
Un homme. Inique dans sa justice implacable.


End file.
